thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Taiki
"a Reaper sounds like a tough job, but somebody's gotta do it. In that way, doing what you have to do makes you a hero in your own way!" Taiki is a Player from Week 15 of The Reaper's Game. He is Kogasa's younger brother, and is the middle brother of three Hiraoka boys. Appearance Taiki is a fair skinned boy with freckles dotting the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, and his shoulders. His build is lithe but athletic due in part to his passion for acting and dancing. Fiery orange-red hair and bright hazel eyes makes him stand out from the crowd, if his peppy personality doesn't already do that for him. His eyes often depict stars in them as highlights. Taiki's wardrobe consists of simple hand-me-down clothing with solid colors. During Week 15, Taiki wore a red hoodie with a solid gray shirt underneath it and jeans ending with white sneakers. A fluffy white scarf from Jean (as of Day 0) that he adorned his pins upon is wrapped securely around his neck. Personality Taiki is a bright-eyed, bushy-tailed and intelligent youth with a seemingly bottomless sense of optimism. He finds the good in everybody he meets and latches onto others quickly, making him fast to overlook the faults in others in order to become friends with them. He has a firm sense of self confidence and adores praise; he loves compliments and makes a show out of receiving them, and effortlessly acts like a little gentleman from a storybook in order to capture the attention of his peers. Theatrical, dramatic, and fond of romance and comedy, Taiki is at his best when he is the center of attention and he is putting a smile on everyone's faces. Selfless to a fault, Taiki is sooner to give up everything he owns for friends and strangers alike before helping himself. While he knows that he doesn't look out for himself, he feels obligated to be happy for the people he loves - especially his family - even if it costs him his true happiness. Other notable behaviors Taiki has are: * Taiki was given a simplified, fantastical view of the Game and its intentions by Jean upon waking up in Shibuya, where Players were described to be "heroes" and Noise were called "monsters." Taiki had since decided to call every person they meet in the Underground a hero, even if they are not Players. * Taiki introduces himself as Taiki-kun to everybody he meets, followed by him taking both of a person's hands and shaking them. (He knows that this type introduction is quirky, and likes doing it in order to make a lasting first impression. PleasedonttellKogasa.) * When waxing poetic, Taiki refers to himself as "a charming and handsome prince." Out of all of the Hiraoka brothers, he illustrates himself to be the most charismatic of them all. In fact, Taiki works very hard on looking his best in order to keep up this image, and even playfully flirts with others to further accentuate his charms. Have you seen the way this kid gets numbers??? He's got more game than I do- * Taiki is very expressive. He accentuates his surprise or discovery of new information with loud gasps, wide hand gestures, dramatic posing and other methods of communicating excited understanding. * Taiki is terrified of turtles, and hates them because of it. History Pre-Game (Up to Week 11) The Hiraoka family was once a family of five: a mother, a father, and three boys. Taiki, the middle brother, was a naturally playful and mischievous boy growing up; he had plenty of friends throughout the school years, and his older and younger brothers were the greatest friends any boy could ask for. Taiki was especially close to Kogasa, who in turn was close to his father. Yet, one day, Kogasa stopped being friendly with Taiki and started drowning himself in advanced studies. Too young to understand why Kogasa had become distant, Taiki had turned to his parents, only to find that they too were acting strangely; his mother and father acted uncomfortably around each other, and his father seemed angrier and angrier with each passing day. The three boys were entrusted to a babysitter from the moment the day until late into the night, further alienating Taiki and Nori from the tension his home adopted. Yet Kogasa seemed to understand what was going on, and asking either him or his father details on the situation resulted in a cold shoulder from both parties. Taiki, who was hurt and confused about being left in the dark, had turned to hoping with all his heart that everything would go back to normal soon. Then everything fell apart when Kogasa was hospitalized. Taiki's father had become distressed and aggressive upon Kogasa's near-death experience. Fights between him and his mother escalated - his mother had Taiki and Nori stay with their babysitter for even longer periods of time, even for days at a time, in order to spare them from their hostile home environment. His parents had had enough of each other, and the months wherein Kogasa was hospitalized were spent on divorce papers and deciding which parent kept what. As the quarrels at home roiled on, Taiki and Nori's babysitter brought the two boys to the hospital where Kogasa rested. At first, the two boys didn't know what to do; their older brother always had the foresight to take care of trouble before they even knew what was happening, after all. Yet as time passed, the brothers came to the understanding that Kogasa would want both of them to be strong, for both their families and for themselves. Taiki and Nori told Kogasa's stories, let him know how their parents were doing, and held his hand until he finally woke up one day. The shock, relief, love and tears that flowed out of his eyes that day made Taiki think of one thing only. Taiki never wanted anything to take happiness away from his family again. Pre-Game (Post Week 11 to Week 14) Following Kogasa's recovery, the Hiraokas were met with great changes. Taiki's father was officially out of their lives, and Taiki's mother had to concentrate on hunting for jobs. Money, which had always been scarce for the family, was even harder to scrounge up, and for a moment it seemed as if the cost of Kogasa's hospitalization would completely drain the family's funds dry. However, Kogasa had come back from the hospital with help in his wake. Jean and Carel Duvert stepped into the family's lives providing money and babysitting services for them, including transportation in the form of Jean driving the boy from school to Cat Street and back home. Kogasa's friends, particularly Sayoko and Amaryllis, were not only generous friends with the Hiraoka boys but were clearly important people to Kogasa. Kogasa, himself, stopped shouldering work and started pursuing his passion for soccer and - to Taiki's delight - kendo, and seemed like a much happier person. The next two years was an uphill battle against poverty that every Hiraoka and person involved seemed to have a hand in. While times were happier, they were still hard; stress accumulated from being a single parent took a physical toll on Taiki's mother in the form of constant illness, and Kogasa had days where he was unspeakably angry or sad. Taiki, determined to keep everybody's spirits high, became the family's cheerleader and number one optimist, and made sure that the people he was surrounded with knew that he had faith in them. As the years progressed, however, this behavior came at the expense of his own questions and worries - he had no idea on the truth of their situation, nor the reasons why Kogasa was able to rally so much help despite being antisocial and hospitalized long ago. Unwilling to give himself time to ask others questions in order to avoid causing problems, Taiki buried his concerns with his natural optimism. Before Death: Taiki, accompanied by his friends from school, were on the way to Cat Street when he got into an argument with a classmate. In a fit of anger, his friend pushed him into incoming traffic within the Miyashita Underpass. The next moment, Taiki awoke with an injured shoulder and Jean's fond, upset smile. Pre-Week 15 Taiki took up residence in Ribbonshades as he waited for the Game to begin. His method of learning about his role and the Game's functions were roundabout, to say the least; however, Taiki understands the trials he has to face as well as anybody, and actively seeks others in order to form friendships, extend his understanding, and answer questions upon his brother's newly revealed connections with the Underground. Relationships Kogasa Kogasa is Taiki's older brother by four years. A boy who had always taken to shouldering the brunt of the family's troubles without a complaint, Taiki deeply loves and admire's Kogasa's wholehearted dedication to his family. However, Kogasa is one of the people Taiki is the most concerned about; Kogasa was prone to impatience and exhaustion, and he needed constant reminders that he wasn't as alone as he made himself to be. After Kogasa came out of his coma, he, Taiki and Nori had become closer than ever before. For this reason, Taiki goes out of his way to push Kogasa's buttons in order to make him come further out of his shell, especially when it comes to Kogasa's crush on Amaryllis. Like cOME THE FUNK O''N KOGA-NII-'' When Taiki is waxing poetic, he often refers to Kogasa as "a bravehearted and noble prince." Out of all of the Hiraoka brothers, Taiki illustrates Kogasa as the bravest of them all. Nori Nori is Taiki's younger brother by five years. Despite his youth, Nori displays a level of intelligence that is deeper than Taiki's and a social awareness that extends further than Kogasa's; this is offset by his stone-faced demeanor that is quickly developing into resting bitch face syndrome. Nori's pechant for using his stoicness in order to fully embrace the absurd and comedic is flat out ''awesome ''in Taiki's opinion, and there is nothing that Nori could do that won't make Taiki laugh. When Taiki is waxing poetic, he often refers to Kogasa as "a wise and mature prince." Out of all of the Hiraoka brothers, Taiki illustrates Kogasa as the coolest of them all. Jean A man who entered the Hiraokas' lives and helped them in their time of need. Taiki had taken to Jean strongly, coming to the point where he unironically calls Jean his dad. He loves Jean for his kindness and generosity, but is far from blind to the man's exhaustion and distress about his work. In some ways, Jean remind Taiki of his birth dad... Carel A woman who entered the Hiraokas' lives and helped them in their time of need. Taiki had taken to Carel strongly; and, obviously, if Jean was his dad, she'd be his aunt, right? He thinks Auntie Carel's bluntness is a good trait for her, and her struggles with it are funny, if not genuine. He really loves her food! Amaryllis A girl that not only inspired Taiki to become as theatrical as he is (because of Kogasa's awkwardness, really), but also made Taiki realize that Kogasa had really changed somehow from his hospitalization. While Taiki strongly adores Amaryllis and playfully calls her by endearing terms, he likes her strictly as a friend. He is absolutely firm upon getting Kogasa to finally confess to her, as Amaryllis herself had done everything in her power to make her feelings clear. Like SERIOUSLY KOGA-NII STOP BEING A LITTLE SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI-- He always refers to Amaryllis as "Princess Amaryllis." Meira A sentient maze that was created by Nora and Jean (?) and named by Kei. Upon meeting her, Taiki had become instantly amazed by how somebody like her could exist, and enthusiastically vowed to be a knight for her. She is a fun and intelligent person that feeds into Taiki's imagination; in turn, Taiki's genuine stream of compliments for her feeds her ego. And aaall of his friends, including but not limited to: Tomoe, Ryley, Corona, Lily, Shino, Nul, Takumi, Hisa (Ayumu), Celfi, V, Nora. These will get more descriptive upon further interactions!! Trivia *Taiki has a natural affinity for the sky - specifically, lightning. *Before Week 15, Taiki was only in the chatroom if Kogasa was on a phonecall with his family. Taiki, to say the least, made his presence known to everybody within a fifteen meter radius due to how much he loves Kogasa. *Taiki's empathy is equal to that of somebody in their twenties due to enduring his family's hardships. Because of his deep understanding of others' emotions and his own desire to bring happiness to people, he was admitted to Shibuya's Game despite being eleven. *Taiki's imagination is higher than his older brother's. However, Kogasa's imagination was initially crippled due to his emotional and mental exhaustion prior to death; Taiki's high amount of energy and increased sense of emotional and mental maturity grants him more power over Kogasa's if only because Taiki had not expended himself for his family as quickly as Kogasa did. *LOL WHAT'S A FIGHTING STYLE *LOL WHAT'S A NOISE FORM *LOL Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION.